Agios Phase
The Agios Phase is a playable character class (codenamed by LEAF-Prime as an "IR Phaser") in Plants vs. Zombies: Infinite Generation. In general, Agios Phase users tend to have low Defense, middling Mobility, and high Regeneration. Armor drops for this class reflect this by weighting stat rolls for these attributes in a similar manner, unless forced to do otherwise. Overview Agios Phase users have their frames equipped with highly experimental technology, bordering on the paranormal and magical, eschewing conventional armor in the process. They make use of this and their vast knowledge to raze the battlefield, while also employing secondary abilities that can repair any wounds incurred. Backpacks for the Agios Phase resemble wings, mantles, and/or magical arcana. Characters representative of the Agios Phase tend to have abilities that focus on crowd control or are focused around magic. Gameplay The Agios Phase's abilities are split between four subclasses, which alter its ultimate ability, melee, throwable, and passives. For all subclasses, the following selectable abilities are universal to them: *'Radiance:' Shower the area around you in dense charged Time Crystal particles, creating a field that supports allies who stand in it. **'Reversion: '''Allies that stand in the field are healed. Continuing to stand in the field will generate temporary health on top of the player's max health until the field decays or is exited. **'Acceleration: Allies that stand in the field receive a buff to weapon damage and projectile velocity. *'''Glide: Reduces air resistance and the effects of gravity on the player, allowing them to jump higher and farther for a short duration, at a slight cost to base speed to stabilize the process. **'Strafe Glide:' Grants full horizontal control while gliding. **'Burst Glide:' Adds a burst of speed to the initial glide, but with massively reduced air control. **'Balanced Glide:' Splits the boosts of Glide equally between speed and horizontal control. **'Blink:' An alternate ability replacing Balanced Glide, exclusive to the Lumiere and Shadowscribe subclasses. When in use, Glide is replaced with a short-distance teleport. Subclasses For all three Phasers, each subclass element retains the same general theme, adjusted to the class's specialty. A Phaser's second subclass unlocks at gear score 150. Its third subclass unlocks at gear score 250. Its fourth subclass, which is always representative of Shadow damage, must be unlocked by playing The Dark Mirror campaign. Refer to the main articles for these subclasses for further perk information. *'Lumiere: '''Electricity-based crowd control and durability subclass. Ultimate ability is the '''Tempest Riser', a surge of luminous energy that can chain between enemies. *'Dracoknight: '''Fire-based offensive and regeneration-oriented subclass. Ultimate ability is the '''Sol Fractor', a fiery energy blade that can fire scorching-hot slash projectiles. *'Deprotonator:' Acid/radiation-based defensive/debuff subclass. Ultimate ability is the Dissociative Blast, a sphere of coalesced energy that detonates on impact and disintegrates anything it touches. *'Shadowscribe:' Shadow-based DPS support/debuff subclass. Ultimate ability is the Catastrophe Reactor, which marks a specified region for death, cursing it to become inhospitable and culminating in a massive backlash.